When Fans Attack
by lilcutiecherypie
Summary: Complete The tough wrestlers are getting beat up, and they come onto the show to cry about it. If you can't handle make believe stuff then don't read, but if you have a sense of humor you should read and review it:]
1. First episode

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but myself. Please don't sue me. I wrote this two years ago, but it got taken down. So back up it goes.

Note-I got inspired by being up all night, Hershey's kisses, and my friend Meg. Thanks Meg!

A girl 5'3 walks out of the black ally. She has dark brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing a dark blue mini skirt n purple shirt.

Host-Hi my name is Nikky and welcome to when fans attack. This week we have a special edition for you WWE superstars. Now please welcome our first guest. Chris Jericho.

Chris Jericho-walks out onto stage and sits down Let's get this over with so I never eeeeeeever have to be reminded of this event. Jericho sits down

Nikky-Oh My Gosh it's Chris Jericho! Runs around the stage yelling its Chris Jericho 5 minutes later

Nikky-Okay I'm better now. Goes and sits on Jericho lap. Roll the footage assclown. Footage rolls as they show Chris Jericho walking into the super market when 50,000 girls come up and ask Chris for his autograph.

Footage stops

Chris Jericho-Hey there was more footage.

Nikky-I knows but I rather talk to you. She kisses him

Chris Jericho-Are you even a teenager?

Nikky-I'm 13.

Chris Jericho-That makes differences he kisses her

Nikky-Now to a commercial break please now!

Commercial break

Coming back from a commercial break

Chris Jericho fixes his shirt as Nikky fixes her hair.

Producer-Time for next guest.

Nikky- What? No...

Chris Jericho-I'll be back for you. Winks

Chris Jericho leaves as Kurt Angle walks on stage.

Nikky-YOU!

Kurt Angle-Yes I know it's really Kurt Angle its true its true its damn true.

Nikky-sits down angrily Just roll the footage assclown.

Footage

Kurt Angle is drinking his milk in the park suddenly a fan comes by and knocks down Kurt angle's milk.

Footage paused.

Nikky-That's it a kid knocked over your milk?

Kurt Angle-no there's more

Footage starts again.

Another kid comes along.

Kid-Can I see you gold medals?

Kurt Angle-I don't know kid

Kid-Please

Kurt Angle-Oh okays but be careful with them gives kid gold medals

Kid-throws them in the mud and runs away

Footage ends

Kurt Angle-crying It took 1 whole minute to clean the medals.

Nikky-Cry me a river. You stopped my make out session for this? Send the last guest in and hurry it along.

Kurt Angle leaves as Matt Hardy comes in.

Nikky-Hurry up sit down.

Matt Hardy- Well someone needs a dose of Mattitude

Nikky-Some needs a dose of shut the hell up and roll the footage assclown!

Footage

Matt Hardy is walking the streets when tons of women attack him hitting him with frying pans and pots and everything they have even a baby.

Footage stop

Matt Hardy -Wait there's more

Nikky-I knows, but we have to show Chris Jericho coming in.

Chris Jericho-walks in and sits down with nikky on his lap.

Footage

Tons of men come and beat up Matt hitting him with baseball bats baseballs and everything.

Footage ends

Nikky and Chris Jericho are making out.

Matt Hardy-Don't we have to talk about the footage?

Nikky-Nah I rather end it this way.

A shower comes on the stage.

Matt Hardy-What the fuck?

Meg (the host of Cheaters and skittle-xtreme on read her fiction its awesome) jumps out of the shower and hugs Matt.

Meg-Thank you Nikky! This is the best gift.

Matt Hardy-Gift? What?

Nikky-I hired those people to beat you so that I could get you on the show. So I could give my friend, Meg, a birthday gift. You now belong to her.

Matt Hardy-What you can't do this

Chris Jericho-Yes she can assclown.

Nikky-I'm Nikky, if you want more of this then review review I say!

The show ends with Nikky and Chris Jericho making out and Matt Hardy being tied up by Meg.


	2. We're baaaaaaaaack

A/n-I actually got a couple reviews so here's my next edition to the chapter. Created with

Chocolate and music and thanks Montana for giving an idea who I should do.

Disclaimer-I still don't own anything. DAMNIT!

A girl 5'3 walks out of the black ally. She has dark brown hair and green eyes.

She is wearing a dark blue mini skirt n purple shirt.

Host-Welcome to the second attention to when fans attack. I'm your host Nikky!

Crowd is silent.

Nikky-Cheer you bastards cheer!

Crowd cheers.

Nikky-Okay first we have the Chris Jericho!

Producer-No that was our last show.

Nikky-But but I want him on again.

Producer-He says he'll take you out as soon as the show is over.

Nikky-But it just started! That's too long!

Producer-Stop you're whining and do your work.

Nikky-Fine. Who's our first guest?

Producer-YOUR first guest is Matt Hardy.

Nikky-I HAD THAT BASTARD ON LAST TIME!

Matt Hardy comes out.

Nikky-What happen this time?

Matt-You know the story all to well. You really need a good a dose of Mattitude.

Nikky-Well I'm about to give a dose of my fist. So roll the footage assclowns.

Foot rolls

Matt is shown getting tie up on the last When Fans Attack and getting a make over.

Footage ends.

Nikky-Matt Matt Matt your stupid you know that right?

Matt-Why is that?

Nikky- Oh Meg come on out.

Meg comes out.

Nikky-You can have your way with him.

Meg-Thank you thank you!

Matt runs around stage with Meg behind him. Chris Jericho superkicks him and Meg begins tying rope to his feet.

Nikky-Our next guest is Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Nikky-Welcome Austin

Austin-What?

Nikky-No way am I going to stay here doing this what stuff I got a date to go to!

Nikky flips Austin off.

Austin-Hey that's my move

Austin starts crying

Nikky-Roll the footage assclown

She stares at Austin

Nikky-And save me.

Footage rolls.

Austin is shown getting condoms extra small when Rico comes and steals Austin's clothes.

Footage ends.

Austin-Damn Rico.

Nikky is twirling her hair starring at the end of stage where Jericho is.

Austin-Hello?

Nikky-What?

Austin-That's my line.

Nikky-Whatever

Austin- Did you even see the footage?

Nikky-Yeah you got extra small condoms and Rico stole your clothes. Next guest

Austin-What?

Nikky-Stop with the damn whats! Get off my damn stage!

She kicks Austin.

Austin runs off yelling Mommy she kicked me!

Nikky-For our final guest Hulk Hogan!

Hogan-Nice to see you

Nikky- Nice to see you too. I thought you were dead?

Hogan-No very much alive.

Nikky-You what now 100? 200?

Hogan-No I'm…

Nikky-Who cares let's get this over with! Roll the footage assclowns.

Footage rolls

It shows a baby who pokes Hogan. Hogan falls down.

Footage ends

Hogan-Their was more …

Nikky-NO THEIR WASN'T! THE SHOW IS OVER I CAN GO ON MY DATE!

Nikky runs into Jericho's arms and they make out. Hogan sits there holding where

the baby poked him trying not to cry. Meg has Matt hanging by his feet using him as a

piñata. Austin brings his mom.

Austin-She's the one Mommy.

Nikky-Go hit Matt with Meg.

Austin and his mom go hit Matt with sticks.

Producer-Nikky you have to say goodbye and can't you get sue for this?

Nikky-No I'm to young you can though.

Producer runs onto stage trying to stop them but they just hit him with the sticks.

Nikky-Where are we going on our date?

Chris Jericho-My bed.

Nikky-Sounds good to me.

Nikky- Now if you want another episode review! Review I say!


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: Everyone owns them self and Vince owns the characters.

Author's note: I got reviews. So here you go. If you want to see a particular wrestler on here than leave it in your review.

A girl 5'3 walks out of the back stage. She had long dark brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing a black mini skirt with a white v-neck.

Host-Welcome to a special live edition of "When Fans Attack", I'm your host Nikky.

Producer-Why are we having a special edition when this is only our third episode?

Nikky-Shut up. The audience does not need to know that!

Producer- Since when did you grow boobs?

Nikky-Since it has been two years since I last hosted this.

Producer-Your still short though.

Nikky-I think someone should shut up before he loses his job. Okay, back to you.

Nikky points at the audience.

Nikky-Hey guys, this is when your supposed to go "woho, yay", and throw me your boxers.

Crowd is still silent.

Nikky-Oh fuck you. Who needs you?

Producer-You do…they decide whether or not you're still on the air

Nikky-I was talk to you stupid. I love the audience!

Audience starts to cheer.

Nikky-Okay now it's time to bring out our first guest, Carlito!

Carlito-Hey you're cool and pretty cute

Nikky-Thank you, but unfortunately I have a boyfriend.

Carlito- Carlito won't tell

Nikky- But he's watching the show

Carlito-Oh, I get you.

Carlito winks at Nikky.

Nikky-Roll the footage assclown

Footage-Carlito is buying apples when a guy comes up and spits a piece of apple onto Carlito's face.

Carlito-That my friend wasn't cool

Nikky-Hey! I know that kid.

Carlito-You do?

Niky-Yeah he's in my PE class. His name is James and he lives here.

Nikky gets out a piece of paper and pen and writes down James's address.

Carlito-I was right. You are cool.

Carlito goes off to find James.

Nikky-Now it is time for our next guest

Eugene-Hello Nikky

Nikky-What the hell are you doing on my show!

Eugene-I'm I'm your next guest

Nikky-No one informed me of this

Eugene-I love your show

Nikky-That's nice but your scary

Eugene-That was mean

Nikky-Just roll the clip so we can get me the fuck away from him

Footage-Someone calls Eugene a retard

Producer-Nikky, the footage is over. You have to come back.

Nikky walks back on stage and sees Eugene crying.

Nikky-What happened?

Producer-Someone called him a retard

Nikky-But he is…

Producer-Be nice!

Nikky-But I don't know how to handle it! I'm only 15!

Producer-Go say you're not a retard

Nikky-But you are a retard

Producer-Not me! Eugene! Why do I put up with you?

Nikky-I'm the only one who would hire you

Producer-Oh yeah..damnit

Nikky goes over to Eugene and pats his back.

Nikky-You aren't a retard Eugene. We all love you here.

Eugene-Really?

Nikky fakes a smile

Nikky-Uh hu but you need to go back to your mother because I need to bring out my last guest

Eugene-Okay.

Eugene gives Nikky a huge hug then runs off the stage waving

Nikky-Our last guest…John Cena

John Cena-Yo the champ is here

Nikky-Yo my homie G dogg dizzle

John-Never do that again

Nikky-Okay, you know you're pretty hot

John-Don't you have a boyfriend?

Nikky-He doesn't need to know…

John-Do you even have your license?

Nikky-Permit

John-Close enough. So want to go out after this?

Nikky-Sure. Roll the footage!

Footage- Kid-Hey John can I spin your title?

John-No

Kid-Please

No-No

Kid spins it anyway.

Footage stops and John and Nikky are making out.

Producer-We're back

Nikky-Why did you care so much about someone spinning your belt

John-Um…I wanted to steal you away form your boyfriend

Nikky-That makes sense…Oh! I can end this stupid show and go on my date…I mean this great show that I feel so bad about ending.

Producer-You're pathetic

Nikky-You're fired and all you viewers out…REVIEW! Or else I'll never come back and we don't want that right? Right. So review!


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I own myself & no one else. Well actually the producer, but he's up for sell.

Author's note: I'm back again. I have a month left of school; then, I'll update a lot more.

A girl 5'3 walks out on the stage wearing a black skirt and a green v-neck. She has long dark brown hair and green eyes.

Host-Welcome to When Fans Attack! I'm your host Nikky!

Crowd cheers.

Nikky-Now I have some bad news. Apparently I can't fire Mr. Assclown producer. So he is also here. So Assclown, who is my first guest?

Producer-You're in a good mood

Nikky-I just got laid

Producer-How does a 15 year old get laid before I do?

Nikky-Um…I'm hot and you aren't?

Producer-Whatever. Your first guest is Rey Mysterio.

Nikky-Who?

Producer-Rey Mysterio, the Smackdown world champion

Nikky-Never heard of him…Oh well, bring him out.

Rey Mysterio comes out.

Nikky-where is Rey?

Rey-I'm Rey

Nikky-But you're like my age

Rey-More like twice your age

Nikky-You're short

Rey-You're shorter than me

Nikky-I'm a girl

Rey-Oh really, I thought you were a goat

Nikky-Just roll the footage

Footage-A girl goes up to Rey

Girl-Hey sexy, want to have sex?

Rey-I'm married

Girl-Are you saying no to me?

Rey-Yes

Girl starts beating him with a baseball bat that was lying on the ground.

Footage ends.

Nikky-I'm confused

Producer-The girl wanted to have sex. What is so confusing about that? You have been there a billion times.

Nikky-No. Why would she want sex with him? I rather screw you…wait, no I wouldn't.

Producer-Thanks

Rey-You know you're on the air right?

Nikky-Oh yeah..Um I'm sorry she was way too horny.

Rey-You're a bitch.

Nikky-Fuck you

Nikky hits Rey over the head with a frying pan.

Producer-You really don't care about being sued do you?

Nikky-Remember you're the one who gets sued, not me.

Producer quickly runs and drags Rey to a chair in the audience.

Nikky-Right. Nothing happens because you want more episodes right?

Crowd-cheers

Nikky-Good. Now Assclown who's my second guest?

Producer-Chris Jericho

Nikky-Hahaha. Now seriously who is it?

Producer-Chris Jericho

Nikky-You want to host him?

Producer-No

Nikky-Damnit, well crowd welcome your next guest…Chris Jericho!

Chris Jericho-Hello.

Nikky-Hey Chris, you look nice. I don't care for the hair cut though.

Chris-I cut it just for you

Nikky-Um..Roll the footage!

Footage-Shows Episode 3 Nikky & John making out.

Nikky-Do I want to know why we showed this?

Chris-Well it was more of an emotional attack having my girlfriend of 2 year cheat on me.

Nikky-Oh come on, you knew once my boobs got bigger I could get someone better

Producer-Her boobs did explode

Chris-No looking at her boobs

John Cena comes out

John-No telling the producer no looking at my girlfriend's boobs. That's my job. No looking at her boobs.

Producer-I'm so sorry

Chris-I think that was sarcasm

John-Let's kick his ass

John and Chris go off the stage to kick the producer's ass.

Nikky-Well, that wasn't awkward at all. Third guest come on out.

Chavo-Hola bonita

Nikky-Gracias. No hablo espanol.

Chavo-You want to go on a date after this?

Nikky-Sure. Roll the footage

No footage shows up

Nikky-Oh yeah. That is the producer's job, and he's currently preoccupied. You want to wait or just go on that date?

Chavo-Vamos.

Nikky-Okay let me end the show

Nikky-That was it for this episode of When Fans Attack. I don't come back unless you review. So review or die.

Nikky and Chavo walk off the stage stepping over a bloody producer. John and Chris stared at each other confused.


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer-I own no one.

Author notes-Here you go.I started finals yesterday so summer is close. Then more updates. Review for more chapters.

A girl 5'2 with green eyes and dark brown hair wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and black tank top onto the stage.

Host- Welcome to When Fans Attack, I'm your host Nikky!

Crowd-Cheers and boxers are thrown at her.

Nikky-Awww, you guys remembered. I feel loved.

Producer-I'm surprise we're still on the air and having an episode before a 6 month waiting period.

Nikky-I am too.

Producer-Well today is going to be a great show.

Nikky-You're happy. This isn't good. Where are the spiders?

Producer-Oh no, I didn't need spiders.

Nikky-Okay any female member of the audience never kicked a guy in the balls?

About 20 hands go up.

Nikky-Okay, you in the green shirt come up. What's your name and how old are you?

Female-Melissa, I'm 17.

Nikky-Well, producer, please come on to the stage.

Producer comes up on the stage.

Producer-What do you want?

Nikky-Kick hard Melissa, kick hard.

Melissa kicks the producer in the balls.

Nikky-Wow, he does have balls. Thank you Melissa you may sit down now.

Nikky kicks the producer off the stage.

Nikky-Okay who's my first guest?

Producer-Gah, you're first guest is the Undertaker bitch.

Nikky-What did you call me?

Producer-Best thing in the whole wide world.

Nikky-Much better.

Undertaker comes out.

Nikky-Damn. Can I get on your shoulders?

Undertaker-Sure.

Undertaker puts Nikky on his shoulders.

Nikky-Yay! I'm the queen of the world! Okay, you can put my down now. Thanks.

Undertaker puts her down.

Undertaker-No problem, kiddo. How tall are you?

Nikky-5'2 you?

Undertaker-6'10

Nikky-Okay, you sit. I'll stand.

Undertaker sits down.

Nikky-What am I supposed to do now?

Producer-The footage?

Nikky-I was joking dumbass. Roll the footage assclowns.

Footage-

Boy-Hey old man can you throw me that Frisbee?

Undertaker-Show some respect

Boy-No one respects their elders anymore. It's not cool

Undertaker-I'm not old

Boy-I'm really a girl

Undertaker-I wouldn't be surprise

Boy grabs a pole from the ground and start beating the Undertaker with it.

Footage ends.

Nikky-Wow, you got beat up by a 10 year old?

Undertaker-It's not like I was going to fight back.

Nikky-Right. I just lost all my respect for you.

Undertaker-Hey! I demand respect.

Nikky-Taker, that gimmick is very old. You're back to being the dead man who does nothing.

Undertaker-That's not true. I win all my Wrestlemania matches.

Nikky-I get laid everyday.

Undertaker-You win.

Undertaker walks off the stage with his head held down.

Nikky-Okay so who's my next guest?

Producer-Guests

Nikky-Hmm, I think I'll like this.

Producer-You won't.

Nikky-Why?

Producer-Your guests are Chris Jericho, John Cena, and Chavo Guerrero.

Nikky-Great. You want to host them?

Producer-I'll let you.

Nikky-I'm sure they will want a huge gay orgy with you. I know that's your dream.

Producer-Haha.

Nikky-You didn't say no. What's that you're microphone been disconnected. I wonder why. Well welcome your next guests Chris Jericho, John Cena, and Chavo Guerrero!

The three guys come onto the stage.

Chavo-Why won't you answer my calls?

John-Why did you leave me for him?

Chris-Why did you leave me for him?

Nikky-Guys, there is enough Nikky to go around.

Chavo, Chris, & John-No

Nikky-Damn that always works in the movies. Just roll the footage.

John-There is no footage.

Nikky-You mean I can't sneak out while the footage is rolling?

Chavo-Nope. Now chose one of us.

Nikky-This isn't Elimidate. This is When Fans Attack.

John-You attacked our hearts.

Nikky-Oh boho, cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it. Chris, why are you so quiet?

Chris-I miss you.

Nikky-I miss our nightly phone calls too.

John-Wait you guys actually talked every night?

Chavo-She actually talked to you after the date?

Nikky-I can handle relationships.

John and Chavo start laughing.

Nikky-Okay, I chose Jericho. Off my stage now you two!

John pushes Chavo.

John-You just had to start laughing.

Chavo-You started first!

Nikky-You, Chris, I'll see after the show.

Nikky winks at him as Chris leaves.

Producer-Hey! My microphone is working now.

Nikky-Just in time for the final guest.

Producer-Wait I missed the whole segment?

Nikky-Yes, I chose Chris. Now who's my final guest?

Producer-Orton.

Nikky-God, hell after hell.

Randy-Only whores know about hell.

Nikky-Look, I'm sorry that I didn't want to go out on a date with you.

Randy-I don't want you.

Nikky-That's why you left a message on my machine every day since the show has come on air asking for a date?

Randy-It was all jokes.

Nikky-Whatever. Roll the footage.

Footage-

Randy is in a pharmacy.

Pharmacist- My I help you?

Randy-Yeah, see these are too big for me.

Randy holds up a box of extra small condoms.

Pharmacist-Okay, I'll be right back.

Pharmacist goes to the back and comes back with a box that says "condoms for midgets"

Pharmacist-Here you go.

Randy-Thanks.

Footage ends.

Nikky-I wonder why I would never go out with you.

Randy-That was not the right footage.

Nikky-Producer?

Producer-He wouldn't go out with me.

Nikky-Oh well, where's Chris?

Producer-Behind you.

Nikky-Well that has been another edition of When Fans Attack. Want a certain guest? Review and say so. No reviews no coming back. You guys want me and the gay producer coming back right? Good.

Chris-Can we go now?

Nikky-Sure, where to tonight?

Chris-Dinner,movie, my bed.

Nikky-I love the usuals.


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer-I own Nikky and no one else.

Author's note: I'm a huge fan of baseball especially the Houston Astros. GO KILLER BEES! So I'm thinking of doing a when fans attack baseball edition. Opinions?

A girl 5'2 long brown hair and green eyes walks out wearing a gray polo and a jean miniskirt.

Host-Welcome to When Fans Attack! I'm your host Nikky!

Crowd yells flash us.

Nikky-Producer, I see that big sign behind my back

Producer-I was joking.

Nikky-Look, I know you're jealous I'm with Jericho, but honestly, get over it.

Producer starts laughing.

Nikky-Do you want me to kick your ass?

Producer- I'm like a foot taller than you.

Nikky walks off the stage and goes down to the producer. She slaps him and walks away.

Producer-Shit, do you take steroids?

Nikky-Sorry, I'm not Berry Bonds or Chris Masters.

Producer-Feels like you are.

Nikky-So be a good boy and tell me my first guest.

Producer-Nicky

Nikky-What?

Producer-Your guest

Nikky-What about my guest?

Producer-Nicky

Nikky-What?

Nicky comes on to the stage

Nicky-Give me an N

Nikky-No

Nicky-You're not fun

Nikky-You stole my name bitch!

Nicky-But mien is N-I-C-K-Y, Nicky! Yay! Woho!

Nikky-Shoot me

Producer-He's even annoying me. Roll the footage?

Nikky-Or kill me now.

Footage-Nicky is shining his cheering trophy when a group of teenage girl cheerleaders come and attack him and steal his trophy.

Nicky-Now if anyone has seen that trophy please call-

Nikky-Hey Nicky, Give me an G

Nicky-G

Nikky-Give me an E

Nicky-E

Nikky-Oh fuck it, this is taking to long. Get off my stage.

Nikky kicks Nicky down the stage stairs.

Nikky-Okay, now who is our next guest?

Producer-The showstopper, the icon, the main event, HBK-Shawn Michaels!

Nikky-School boy crush?

Producer-Shhh…I mean I'm not gay

Nikky-Right. Sorry, but everyone knows you're gay. I mean look at the signs.

Nikky points to the signs in the audience that say, "Nikky, will you marry me?"

Nikky-Opps, I mean those signs.

Nikky points to the signs in the audience that say, "The producer is gay."

Producer-Damn how did everyone know?

Nikky-You're outfit gave it away. Anyone bring out Shawn Michaels.

Shawn Michaels-Hello

Nikky-I'm glad you're back in DX

Shawn-This will be a less R rated DX

Nikky-Lalala I can't hear you lala.

Shawn-Um, Okay?

Nikky-Roll the footage.

Footage-A group of girls come and beat up Shawn hitting him with everything they have even with babies.

Producer-That footage looks familiar

Nikky-Shhh…I couldn't think of any other way

Shawn-What?

Nikky-Close your eyes

Shawn-Okay

Shawn closes his eyes

Nikky ties Shawn up with rope.

Nikky-Laura come on out!

Laura-Thanks! This is the best birthday gift.

Producer-I knew it.

Shawn-Birthday gift?

Nikky-Yeah, you're Matt Hardy junior. I hired those girls too.

Shawn-But I don't want to be her gift

Nikky kicks Shawn in the kneecap and pushes him into Laura's arms. Then puts a collar with a leash around Shawn's neck.

Laura drags Shawn away.

Nikky- Okay, time for our final guest.

Producer-Which is Nitro.  
Nitro comes onto the stage.

Nikky-You're hot.

Nitro-You have big boobs.

Producer-Nikky, remember Chris Jericho?

Nikky-Damnit. Roll the footage.

Footage-Nitro-Okay, Melina which one of us would you have sex with first?

Mercury-Me right?

Nitro-In your dreams

Melina-Actually, I would screw Mercury first.

Footage ends.

Nikky-Damn, that sucks for you.

Nitro-So can I have pity sex?

Nikky-I don't do others rejects.

Producer-Only her rejects.

Chris Jericho punches the producer.

Nikky-Thanks babe.

Chris-No problem. Ready?

Nikky-Yeah. Okay, that's all for this episode. Review for more episodes. You hear me? Review.

Cuts to Nicky in the crowd.

Nicky-Give me an R.

Crowd-R

Nicky-Give me an E.

Crowd-E

Nicky-Give me an V.

Crowd-V

Nicky-Give me an I.

Crowd-I

Nicky-Give me an E.

Crowd-E

Nicky-Give me an W.

Crowd-W

Nicky-What does that spell?

Crowd-REVIEW!


	7. Episode 7

Author's note: I'm baaaaaaaack.

A girl 5'2 with long dark brown hair and green eyes wearing tight jeans and a black v-neck shirt come onto the stage.

Host-Welcome to When Fans Attack! I'm your host Nikky

Producer-Finally back on air are we?

Nikky-Hey, I've been busy with school.

Producer-And having sex with wrestlers.

Nikky-I'm still with Jericho. How about you? Any luck finding gay guys?

Producer shakes his no and looks down.

Nikky-So who's my first guest?

Producer-Vince McMahon!

Vince comes onto the stage.

Vince-Wow, they are right. You do have big boobs.

Nikky hits her head against the wall

Nikky-What is up with everyone ALWAYS talking about my boobs?

Producer-Face it, you're short with big boobs. What else do you expect them to stare at?

Nikky-Um my face like you do

Producer-Well I'm gay

Nikky-HA! You admitted it.

Vince-I'm still here.

Nikky-So?

Vince-shouldn't you roll the footage?

Nikky- No.

Vince-Why not? You just want to spend more time with someone as sexy as me?

Nikky-Producer roll the footage QUICKLY

Footage-

A crowd chants Better storylines. Better storylines.

Then cuts to Vince saying "I know let's do everything we did in 1998 when it was popular!"

Later-

A crowd chants TNA! TNA! TNA!

Footage ends.

Vince-I don't know how to compete with TNA.

Nikky-You made that obvious and I don't watch either

Vince-You don't watch WWE?

Nikky-Why? I saw the exact same story lines when I was 8.

Vince goes to slap Nikky, but she grabs his hand and kicks him in the balls.

Producer-Can't you be sued?

Nikky-I'm only 16 remember. I got two years of doing this scotch free.

Producer-Oh God kill me now

Nikky-Or you could tell me who the next guest is

Producer-Hornswoggle

Nikky-Who?

Producer-the little leprechaun

Nikky-What?

Horswoggle-He means me!

Nikky-Whoa!

Horswoggle-What?

Nikky-You're shorter than me!

Horswoggle-So?

Nikky-no one is shorter than me

Nikky starts poking Horswoggle

Nikky-come on shortie hit me I dare you

Horswoggle hits Nikky with a cane

Producer-I wouldn't have done that if I were you…she would have been done in about two more seconds

Horswoggle turns to the producer and Nikky drop kicks him into the first row.

Nikky-And stay there punk. I feel tough.

Nikky flexes and the audience laughs at her.

Nikky-Well I don't anymore. So producer who is our third guest?

Producer-Paul London.

Paul London comes on stage.

Nikky-You're boring

Paul London-I'm sorry?

Nikky-It's fine. Roll the footage

Footage-

A girl is stalking London. Whatever show he goes to she there asking for a hug and an autograph

Footage ends

Nikky-I know that girl! She was on m show before. I gave her HBK for her birthday.

Paul London-So could you…um..give me her number?

Nikky-Wait so you aren't here because you are freaked out some teenage girl is stalking you?

Paul London- I am

Nikky-So why do you want her number?

Paul London-To ask her to stop

Nikky-You realize she is a teenage girl calling will just make her go insane saying Paul London called me.

Producer-Like what you did the first time you saw Jericho

Nikky-See relationships with creep stalking girls work out!

Paul London-Didn't you cheat on Jericho?

Nikky-That's only because I kind of became a woman

Producer-Her boobs grew

Paul London-Um okay.

Nikky-So give it a shot!

Paul London-Um..yea…maybe

Paul London runs off stage quickly

Nikky-I think I scared him

Producer-You think?

Nikky-Hey! No bad mouthing me.

Nikky-Well that's it for When Fans Attack! Review for more!


End file.
